Les Amis de La Push
by ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Pikiran kami diawasi, karenanya kami tak bisa mengungkap jati diri kami; Cosette menjatuhkan pemimpin kami, menjajah suku dengan tangan besi, menjadikan wakil pemimpin kawanan sebagai pelacurnya; Kubuang jauh cinta dalam jiwaku, biarkan aku membunuh Cosette, atau biarkan aku mati karenanya / Revolusi La Push / Enjolras x Cosette x Marius x Eponine; Post-The Another Black


**LES AMIS DE LA PUSH**

**.**

**Crossover Twilight-Les Miserables**

.

_**Characters belong to Victor Hugo, universe belong to Stephenie Meyer... Detail of events based on The Another Black, Twilight fanfic.**_

_**.**_

_**WARNING**_

_**Contains dark/angst themes: threachery, conspiracy, sabotage, homicide, maybe genocide. Not suitable for under 16. **_

_**.**_

_**Pairing(s): Enjolras x Cosette x Marius, Enjolras x Grantaire (?), Charles Myriel x ?**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Summary**

_Pikiran kami diawasi. Itu sebabnya tak bisa kusebutkan jati diri kami yang asli. Meski akhirnya gerakan kami akan terbongkar jua, setidaknya kami butuh waktu. Waktu untuk menyusun rencana. Menjatuhkan Cosette._

_Dunia hancur semenjak Cosette menjatuhkan pemimpin kami, merebut takhta atas kawanan. Tak cukup dengan itu, ia menjajah suku kami, menginjak-injak harga diri kami, memerintah bak tiran lalim yang keji. Tak hanya pemimpin kami koma, ia juga memanipulasi semua orang di sekitar, hingga kini para Tetua, bahkan klan Digne mendukungnya. Marius Pontmercy, wakil pemimpin kami, menjadi anjing pelacurnya. Dan kami terpaksa tunduk, takluk tanpa kuasa menolak._

_Ini harus segera diakhiri. Kami harus melakukan sesuatu. Kami harus melawan. Biarkan aku, Enjolras, menyelesaikan semuanya. Biarkan aku membunuh Cosette, atau biarkan aku mati karenanya._

_._

* * *

_._

**Casts**

**.**

**THE REVOLUTIONISTS (Les Amis de La Push**** )**

**.**

**Enjolras** - Pemimpin Les Amis.

**Grantaire** - Sahabat Enjolras dan mantan sahabat Cosette yang selalu skeptis.

**Combeferre** - Saat ini menjabat sebagai wakil pemimpin Les Amis. Mahasiswa kedokteran. Sikapnya tenang dengan latar belakang pemahaman psikologis.

**Courferyac **- Sahabat Enjolras. Senang bergaul dan terkenal dengan bakat musik dan desain interior. Sering disebut dengan nama julukan 'Musichetta'.

**Bahorel **- Sahabat Enjolras. Mengenal baik seluk beluk kota dan hutan di kawasan semenanjung Olympic.

**Jean Prouvaire **- Sepupu Grantaire. Penakluk wanita. Sebelumnya menjadi mata-mata Javert, dan menganggap dirinya dimanfaatkan, karenanya sangat membenci Cosette

**Louis Feuilly dan Jacques Feuilly**- Dua bersaudara yang selalu bersikap sinis terhadap Cosette dan Enjolras.

**Joly** - Mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran. Sahabat Combeferre.

**.**

**THE RUNAWAYS**

**Mabeuf - **Seharusnya menjadi pemimpin kawanan setelah Lamarque jatuh dan Marius menjadi tawanan Cosette. Cosette memberinya pilihan untuk melawannya atau sukarela tunduk. Mabeuf dan Lesgle memilih keluar dari kawanan. Diam-diam membantu Les Amis

**Bossuet "L'Aigle" Lesgle **- Sahabat Mabeuf dan Lamarque. Sepupu tingkat kedua Lamarque. Berlatar belakang darah biru. Memanfaatkan darahnya untuk menggalang kekuatan Les Amis

.

**TYRANNICAL REGIME (Patron-Minette)**

**Cosette** **Fauchelevent****/Black Cosette (Euphrasie) **- semula sahabat Enjolras dan Grantaire, sebelum mengambil alih kekuasaan dan menjadi iblis kejam. Euphrasie, roh kepala suku ratusan tahun, menguasai raganya.

**Eponine** **Thenardier** - algojo utama sekaligus tangan kanan Cosette.

**Montparnasse **- tangan kiri Cosette

**Claquesous **- anak buah Cosette yang seharusnya menjadi anggota kawanan La Push, tapi 'dicuri' Cosette

**Javert** - mantan pemimpin kawanan sebelum Lamarque. Kini berkhianat dan menjadi kaki tangan Cosette.

**Marius** **Pontmercy** - 'pelacur' Cosette. Semula wakil kawanan dan kekasih Cosette. Setelah Cosette mengambil alih kekuasaan, tunduk di kaki Cosette sebagai tawanan.

.

**LA PUSH ELDERS**

**Felix Tholomyes Lamarque **- Tetua La Push. Ayah Jean Maximillien dan Cosette.

**Madame Pontmercy -Gillenormand - **Tetua La Push. Ibu Marius. Istri Monsieur Gillenormand

**Monsieur Lesgle **- Tetua La Push. Kakek Bossuet

.

**OTHERS**

**Fantine Fauchelevent**- Ibu Cosette yang telah menjadi vampir, musuh utama kawanan yang mengincar mereka dari jauh

**Monsieur Gillenormand - **Ayah Simplice. Polisi kota Digne

**Jean Maximilien Lamarque **- Kakak Cosette. Pemimpin La Push, sebelum dijatuhkan Cosette. Kini koma.

.

**DIGNE CLAN**

**Charles Bienvenu Myriel - **Pemimpin klan Digne. Dokter yang welas asih dan sangat lembut. Cosette memanggilnya 'Bapa' karena menganggapnya sebagai pendeta. Di masa lalu merupakan penasihat Euphrasie

**Marguerite Myriel-de Blemeur **- Istri Charles. Lembut dan keibuan

**Jean Valjean Myriel **- Putra angkat Charles. Ilmuwan biologi molekuler sekaligus asisten Charles. Kini berperan sebagai penasihat Cosette

**Simplice Myriel-Gillenormand **- Istri Jean Valjean. Sastrawan

**Azelma Myriel **- Putri Jean Valjean, tunangan Jean Maximilien Lamarque

**Listolier Cochepaille Myriel **- Putra angkat Charles. Cosette menganggapnya kakak.

**Dahlia Myriel-de Blemeur **- Istri Listolier yang sangat cantik

**Fameuil Chineldieu de Blemeur **- Putra angkat Charles. Dahulu pernah membunuh salah satu inang Euphrasie tapi kini menjadi penasihatnya

**Zephine Myriel **- Istri Fameuil, wanita gipsi peramal

.

* * *

.

**Autumn 2012**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**1 . The Black Cosette**

Wednesday, June 05, 2013

4:28 PM

**.**

* * *

**Enjolras POV**

* * *

**.**

Pikiran kami diawasi.

Itu sebabnya aku tak bisa menyatakan dengan jelas siapa aku, dan siapa kami. Itu sebabnya semua nama yang kusebutkan di sini adalah samaran, agar ia tak tahu apa yang kami coba lakukan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dengan sedikit keberuntungan, dan selip dalam kata-kataku, kau akan tahu siapa kami. Ya, kami tahu kami hanya menunda-nunda datangnya masa depan suram yang menunggu kami di ujung lorong kelam ini, karena ia tetap akan tahu walau bagaimanapun, tapi kuharap tidak secepat itu. Tidak sekarang.

Dunia dirundung kemelut sekarang. Sejak pemimpin kami, Jenderal Lamarque, jatuh di tangannya. Sang Cosette Hitam. Lamarque jenderal yang payah, terus terang saja. Aku sendiri seringkali menghujat gaya kepemimpinannya. Tapi ia jenderal yang kami semua hormati. Dan lebih lagi, tak pernah kami menduga Cosette akan melakukannya. Seburuk apapun ia, setidaknya, kami pikir ia akan sedikitnya mempertimbangkan hubungan darah mereka. Tapi tidak. Ia tak peduli. Dan sebagai hasilnya, jenderal kami kini koma. Entah ia akan bisa sembuh atau tidak. Tapi sembuh pun, kekuasaannya takkan bisa seperti dulu.

Dengan adanya Cosette Fauchelevent menjatuhkan pemimpin kami, kami mutlak menjadi miliknya. Tanpa bisa kami mencegah, tanpa bisa kami menolak. Marius Pontmercy, wakil pemimpin kami, telah dicuci otak dan kini tunduk di bawah kakinya. Melakukan apapun keinginannya. Menjilati telapak kakinya bak anjing yang harga diri dan keinginannya sendiri telah dilucuti, ditelanjangi darinya. Menjadi pelacurnya yang kotor lagi menjijikkan.

Kami tak bisa menerima ini. Melihatnya tiap saat tunduk di kaki Cosette membuat kami tak tahan. Ingin rasanya menerjangnya, merobek tubuhnya. Mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi hak kami: kemerdekaan kami, harga diri kami. Tapi kami tak kuasa. Kami mungkin kuat, tapi ia memiliki kuasa. Satu kata darinya dan kami langsung tunduk tak bisa melakukan apapun. Sia-sia berontak. Terlalu riskan, bahkan. Kini kami tahu mengapa ia menempatkan Marius di dekatnya setiap saat. Marius tawanannya, harga untuk memastikan kami tak berani macam-macam. Sedikit saja ia mencium gelagat busuk, ia bisa mengoyak Marius kapan saja.

Yang pernah ia lakukan, sebenarnya. Pernah seorang dari kami, yang telah memisahkan diri darinya, mencoba menyerangnya. Ia tak bisa mengejar, tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghukum sang penyerang. Kata-katanya tak menjangkau sang penyerang. Dan sebagai akibatnya, ia menyiksa Marius, tepat di hadapan kami. Marius menanggung dosa sang penyerang, bahkan walau ia tak punya andil sedikit pun. Kami tahu alasannya melakukan itu, ia ingin memberi terapi shock. Menakut-nakuti. Mengintimidasi. Mengatakan bahwa itulah yang akan terjadi jika bermain-main dengannya.

Oh ya, tiada yang bisa bermain-main dengan Cosette.

Cosette, dan dua pengawal setianya. Eponine Thenardier dan Javert si pengkhianat. Ditambah dua lagi, para Patron Minette: Montparnasse dan Claquesous. Perlu kutambahkan satu: si pelacur Marius. Mengikutinya ke mana-mana, bahkan kalau bisa sampai ke neraka.

Eponine adalah mimpi buruk bagi kami. Ia algojo utama Cosette. Cakarnyalah yang telah melukai Marius, atas perintah Cosette. Ia sama sekali tak menurunkan tenaga, bahkan tak ada emosi di wajahnya, ketika ia menyabetkan cakarnya ke tubuh Marius yang terbuka. Mungkin malah ia senang melakukannya. Mungkin ia tertawa keras di balik topeng yang ia pakai.

Membalas dendam pada Marius. Mungkin memang itu keinginannya.

Kami mendekati Marius setelah ia tumbang. Darah mengalir deras dari luka-lukanya. Tubuhnya koyak-koyak. Bulu-bulunya hancur. Ia masih dapat mempertahankan wujud serigalanya ketika aku menghampirinya, matanya sendu menatapku. Ada perih di sana, rasa bak terkhianati. Tapi juga ada yang lain. Kasih. Permohonan.

_Kumohon jangan dendam karena urusan ini. Jangan lagi sentuh Cosette. Tidak hanya demi kawanan. Tapi juga deminya. Jangan sakiti Cosette. Terlebih, jangan sampai itu dilakukan olehmu. Itu akan melukai Cosette lebih dari apapun. Ia menyayangimu, Enjolras..._

Bah! Menyayangiku apanya! Apa ia bisa melakukan sesuatu atas dasar sayang, atas dasar cinta? Apa bahkan ia bisa mencinta? Iblis tak punya rasa cinta...

Lihat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Marius. Marius, orang yang paling mencintainya. Marius, yang rela melakukan apapun deminya. Marius, yang memberikan tubuh sekaligus hatinya, tunduk di bawah kakinya. Apa ia bahkan melihat ke arah Marius ketika itu terjadi, ketika ia memerintahkannya dieksekusi sebagai pelajaran bagi kami? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak.

Dan jika ada yang lebih buruk, ia memerintahkan Eponine yang melakukannya. Eponine. Hari ketika kami semua takluk di bawah perintah Cosette, dan Marius tegak berusaha menentang, kami tahu Marius punya sebentuk perasaan pula pada Eponine. Ikatan yang bahkan lebih kuat ketimbang ikatannya pada Cosette. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan dua insan dengan ikatan sekuat itu. Dan seharusnya mereka tak bisa saling menyakiti. Tapi tidak. Sudah dua kali mitos itu terbantahkan. Pertama kali malam itu, di bawah sinar pucat bulan, ketika Cosette memerintahkan Eponine dan pengawalnya yang lain, Montparnasse, memaksa Marius tunduk. Pada hari penentuan yang sama ketika kami semua dipaksa tunduk. Dan sekali lagi ketika ia menyuruh Eponine menghukum Marius. Jika kali pertama Marius melawan, pada kali kedua, Marius hanya diam. Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Menggemeretakkan rahangnya kuat-kuat menahan sakit. Berusaha tak berteriak.

Kami semua bisa merasakan perih itu. Sakit itu. Yang mendera tubuhnya dan menghilangkan akalnya. Tapi tiada yang lebih perih daripada yang mengoyak hatinya. Tidak ada.

Ia telah dikhianati. Oleh Cosette yang ia cintai. Oleh Eponine. Dan juga: oleh kami.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Chapter ini baru prolog… sekaligus pengenalan karakter**

**Yup, aku bikin crossover… sebenernya mungkin cuma pinjem karakter aja sih, sama ide soal The Barricades… soalnya g tau kenapa kayanya pas… Tema di sini REVOLUSI. Mungkin udah langsung ketauan kali ya, siapa-siapa aja tokohnya… Ga bakal ada misteri, deh. Serius**

**Mmmm… tadinya aku pengen bikin Jean Valjean sebagai *tokoh yang sekarang diperankan Charles Myriel* kayaknya itu lebih tepat… tapi dengan beberapa pertimbangan lain, akhirnya jadilah begini… Beberapa penempatan tokoh memang ga tepat… Ato ada yang tepat, di sisi lain ngga. Contoh: ha! Aku bikin Eponine jadi tangan kanan Cosette? Hahaha… bikin crossover ternyata ga semudah itu…**

**Dan cerita ini settingnya sesudah The Another Black. Jadi banyak spoiler… wkwkwkwkwk…**

**Apa harus aku lanjutkan? Ato udah aja dulu? Nunggu TAB kelar… hehehe…**

**Mohon tanggapannya…**


End file.
